The Price She Paid
by special.fans.unit
Summary: This can't be happening to her again, can it? Amanda Rollins is being sexually harassed at work, but it can only get worse from there. *Trigger Warnings* Sexual abuse, abuse, and suicidal thoughts, and actions.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda,Fin, Olivia, and Nick all walked together down to the local bar, it had been a rough couple days, and they all needed to let go, and just forget about work.

"First rounds on me." Nick said holding up his wallet, giving them all a grin.

"Oh yea, that's what I like to hear." Fin spoke aloud, as he followed behind the girls into the bar.

"So how's everything been with you and Cassidy?" Amanda asked Liv, right before taking a swig of her bottled beer.

"Oh, we've been great, thanks" Liv replied taking a sip of her water, she wasn't in the mood to drink, plus she could only stay an hour or so before having to get home and began her weekend with Brian. Amanda just smiled at Liv as she watched the game up on the TV.

"Oh damn." Fin spoke as he swallowed down the last of his second beer.

"What's up?" Amanda asked.

"I just remembered I told my son I'd meet him for breakfast tomorrow." Fin said. "I'm gonna have to leave the party early..sorry, I'm an old man." Fin said with a chuckle before heading towards the door.

"I think I'm gonna head out too, Bri's waiting on me." Liv spoke giving Amanda, and Nick a warm smile before leaving.

"Oh, well Amanda, you'll stay with me won't ya?" Nick asked as he scooted over beside her at the bar.

"Oh yea, not like I've got anything else to do!" Amanda said sarcastically as she sipped on her third beer.

"I mean you can leave, it's just nice to have company." Nick spoke as he took his 4th shot of whiskey for the night.

"Shut up." Amanda said giving Nick a smile and then shaking her head at him "I think you better slow down there." she said nodding to the 5th shot of whiskey he had just ordered.

"Oh, what's a matter, it's the weekend Amanda, let loose, have fun." Nick replied putting a hand around her waist.

"Alright, now I'm sure you need to stop." Amanda said pulling Nick's arm from around her waist.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-I'm sorry." Nick said putting his hands up as to surrender.

"Bet your ass you are." Amanda said finishing her beer. "Here, I'm gonna call you a cab, and then myself one, come on." Amanda added as she grabbed her coat.

"Alright sweetie." Nick said licking his lips as he followed behind Amanda, watching as she shook her hips.

"Alright, your cab should be here any moment." Amanda said as she leaned up against the side of the bricked building.

"You know Amanda, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Nick said as he stumbled over to her side of the wall.

"Nick, your drunk...really drunk." Amanda said as she put her hand out to stop him from getting any closer to her.

"Nah, I'm not drunk..what's the matter with you?" He asked as he laughed.

"You, at the moment." She said turning away from him, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Nick said putting a hand on either side of her face on the wall, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh my god, Nick!" Amanda spat pissed at Nick for trying to kiss her.

"Come on, I know you want to..let's not fight it." Nick said grabbing one of her wrists, and pulling her close to him.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." Amanda said just before jerking her arm from his grip. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but NEVER touch me again." Amanda said shaking as she watched the yellow cab pull up beside them.

"I'm sorry, I-." Nick was cut off by the cab driver yelling at him to get in. Amanda just looked away from him, she didn't know what to think of what had just happened, all she knew is it did something unusual for her, it scared her.

Amanda got home in about 15 minutes, she immediately ran to her bathroom. "This can't be happening again, not another coworker." She thought aloud to herself as she ran her hands over her face. She looked into the mirror, and then cried "What is it?" she asked as she slapped her knees with her hands, she fell to the floor "Do I have some big sign on my forehead?" She asked as she shook on the bathroom floor, she couldn't help but get so emotional over what had happened. "okay, pull yourself together, it's Nick, this isn't your old boss, no." She thought to herself as the memories of one of her last nights in Georgia came flooding into her head. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She looked down to see Nick's name flash across the screen.

"Uhm, Hello." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Amanda, I'm glad you answered, listen..I am so sorry..so, so, sorry." Nick spoke.

"It's okay, you know..it's fine." Amanda lied.

"No, it isn't...nothing about that was okay, I really am truly sorry, please forgive me." Nick begged through the phone.

"I already have.. no more heavy drinking for you." She said forcing herself to let out a chuckle.

"No, not for me, I'll see you Monday then." He said right before hanging up.

Amanda let the phone fall from her hands, she was still shaking, and now she was numb, from her thoughts, and from what had happened tonight. She walked into the kitchen and began digging through a drawer, "ahh, here you are." She said to herself as she opened the box opener up, and pulled the blade out. "I'm sorry." She said to herself before pulling down her black slacks and pressing the blade into her thigh, dragging it across three times, watching as her blood ran quickly from her new wounds, this to her was the only way she could feel, even if it was pain, she'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

**A/N: This is a re-upload from another one of my accounts (Which has been deleted), so if this seems familiar, you know why :o **


	2. Chapter 2

Monday Morning-

"Hey Amanda, did you see the new case files, yet?" Liv asked.

"Uhm, No, I haven't.." Amanda said looking around the room for Nick.

"Who you looking for?" Liv asked.

"Oh, I'm not..looking for anyone." Amanda said taking a seat at her desk.

"Okay.." Liv said aloud to herself before going over the case files again.

"Hey guys." Nick said as he entered the room, Liv and Amanda were the only ones there.

"Hey Nick, how was your weekend?" She asked her partner as he sat down in front of her at his desk.

"It was alright." He spoke looking over to Amanda. Olivia saw him look at Amanda.

"What's that about?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said as he looked down at the file.

"Morning you three, where's Fin?" Cragen spoke as he walked in through the door.

"Oh, I think he went to get coffee for everyone." Liv spoke up.

"Good, Nick, Liv you go talk to the Vic, she wants to talk now." Cragen spoke up.

"On it." Liv said getting up and grabbing her coat.

"Uhm, Can I talk to you for a second." Nick asked Amanda as he leaned over on her desk. Olivia gave him a look, but he ignored it.

"Uhm, ye-yea...talk." Amanda said, her eye not meeting his.

"In private." He said nodding his head toward the interrogation room. "Be right there Liv." Nick added before following Amanda into the interrogation room.

"What?" She asked with attitude, she didn't want him to know that deep down she was now terrified of him.

"I just wanted to apologize in person, I want you to understand that I really didn't mean it..okay." Nick spoke.

"Yea, yea...sure." Amanda said crossing her arms as she walked toward the door to leave.

"Ah." Nick said putting his hand on the door before Amanda could leave, "Amanda, please..don't." Nick said into her ear as she stood there in fear.

"Nick, leave me alone, just please." She asked.

"Amanda, I don't wanna hurt you..I just...please don't tell Cap." He asked.

"Fine, I wont." She said looking down at the floor. "Can I please leave now." She asked as she stood there shaking.

"Okay." Nick said backing away from the door but grabbing her wrist tightly "If you do tell him, I'll just tell him you came onto me." He added before letting go of her wrist and opening the door. Olivia was standing right outside the door, Amanda flew out with tears in her eyes, Nick came out with a slime ball smile on his face.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Liv, let's go talk to our Vic." He said leaving the squad room. Olivia just stood there and tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened, finally she just shook it off, and followed Nick out of the squad room.

"Oh god...no, it is happening again." Amanda said to herself quietly as she set in the bathroom stall, holding her stomach. She felt sick, she was stronger and better than this, how could she let this happen again to her, she wondered to herself.

"I gotta go Cap. sorry." Amanda said not letting Cragen even get in a word before she left.

-Later that night-

"Hey Amanda, it's Liv, I just wanted to check on ya, give me a call back." Amanda turned her phone back off after listening to the third voicemail from Liv.

Knock* Knock* Amanda assumed it was Liv, and figured if she ignored her, she would just leave. The knocks continued and got louder after five minutes, "Fine, Liv..I'm coming." Amanda said a she opened her door. Amanda gasped, and fear struck her whole body as she saw the dark haired drunk detective trying to barge his way into Amanda's apartment.

"Nick, go home..GO." She yelled as she used all her strength to try and push him out her door "please." she begged as he pushed his way in.

"Now, that wasnt very nice, was it Amanda?" Nick asked as he stumbled into her living room, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell, Nick, get out." She yelled at him through her tears.

"Whats a matter, you aren't scared of me, are you?" Nick asked as he placed his hand on his holster.

"No...No..." She spoke through the tears, she began running to her bedroom, where her gun was.

"Ah, Nope." Nick said as he grabbed her by the waist. Amanda was trying to kick him, and get loose from his grip, he had one hand over her mouth, and one around her waist as he drug her back to the living room, and threw her on the couch. "Don't scream." Nick said as he pointed her gun at Amanda's head. His hand began roaming over her body, Amanda felt sick, she wasn't just gonna let him do this to her that easily.

Amanda let our a scream through gritted teeth as she kicked Nick in his manly hood. She ran down the hall and to her bedroom "Oh my god, oh my god." Amanda said as she got to her loaded gun, she turned around and Nick was right behind her.

"Oh come on baby." Nick said through slurred speech.

"NO...you...leave me alone, or I'll kill you and go to hell for it." She said cocking her gun as she pointed at his head.

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews, glad y'all like, Amanda's my favorite too :) Also, big cliffhanger, sorry not sorry haha!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on, you wouldn't shoot me." Nick said stepping closer to Amanda's shaking body.

"D-Don't come any closer or I-I will." Amanda said shaking so bad she thought she might just drop her own gun. "Why Nick, why are you doing this?" She asked as her tears soaked her shirt.

"Because Amanda, I know you want to." He said giving her an evil smile before stepping one more step closer to her.

"Dammit Nick, leave now!" She yelled as her hand trembled on the trigger.

"You know what, Okay, I will.. I'll just come back another time." Nick said with a smirk.

"No, Nick..there wont be a next time, I'm gonna tell Cap." She spoke immediately regretting it as she felt his entire body fall onto her's and then onto the ground. "Nick, please stop, no, ow." Amanda said as she wrestled beneath Nick's body. He Put a hand over her mouth, and then proceeded to punch her several times in the gut.

"Listen to me, one word to Cragen, you'll be in the Hudson." Nick said as he jumped off of her and ran out the door. Amanda just layed on the cold hold floor, holding her stomach as her tear came out like rivers.

"Yea, I'm at her apartment now, just pulled up." Olivia spoke to Fin as she shut her car door.

Amanda gathered herself, and slowly got up, she was in a lot of pain, and new of only one way to make it all go away, and that was to make herself hurt somewhere else, she stumbled into her kitchen and looked for her box opener. "Dammit" she said through her cries as she held her stomach. She couldn't remember where she had put it, just then she heard knocking on her door, "Oh god." She thought to herself. She ran and picked up her gun, and then slowly crept to her door.

"Amanda, you there?" Liv asked through the door.

Amanda thought to herself what she should do, if she let Liv in, she could help her, but she didn't want Liv thinking she couldn't handle herself. So she stood there, still and quiet until the knocking subsided, and Olivia had left.

"Hey, yea she's not home, and no call yet, I don't know..I just, I feel like there something going on with her." Liv said to Fin on the phone as she got back into her car.

"Nick, I'm not supposed to be giving you anymore drinks bud, I'm gonna have to stop ya now." The bartender spoke as he took Nick's glass away.

"What, don't you want my fucking money, here." Nick said pulling out a one hundred-dollar bill, and slamming it on the counter, "Now, serve me." Nick added.

"Sorry, but I can't bud, I think you need to leave to." the bartender added.

"What the hell, you know what Fine, I'm gone.." Nick said as he stormed out of the bar, "Dammit" Nick said to himself as he walked down the streets of New York, he was now more pissed them he had ever been, he walked a couple blocks until he made it to Central Park. "She looks like Amanda, kind of." He spoke to himself as he licked his lips, he began walking behind her. "Hey." Nick said, and then she turned around. Nick quickly hit the blonde in the jaw, and knocked her to the ground.

"HELLLLPP" The woman yelled as Nick straddled her.

"Oh no, you ain't getting away from me, Amanda." He spoke as he pushed the womans pants down, and forced himself inside her. The woman cried, and struggled beneath Nick as he raped her. Finally he had done the deed, the woman layed there, her clothing ripped, and her lip and nose bleeding. "Now you can try to go to the cops, but uhm, I am the cops..so, I wouldn't try it." Nick said as he stood over the woman zipping up his pants.

A/N: Woah, were you expecting that? Nor was I with all of y'all's reviews! Thanks, they're much appreciated! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and it's longer guys! Sorry this one was a little short :/


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda rolled over in her bed, she was shaking, and sweating as she dreamed.

"Hey Captain, can I talk to you." She asked.

"Oh yea, come on in." Jacob her Cap. from Georgia said with a sly smile.

"Thanks." She spoke as she walked into his office, as he followed behind her, and locked the door. "I got this case, this woma-" She was cut off by a forceful kiss to her lips. "What the hell, you were way out of line Captain." She said as she stood up wiping her lips.

"Oh come on, I know you want me." He said, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I gotta go." She said walking towards the door, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to the ground.

"Ah, you aren't going anywhere." He spoke as he began to unzip his jeans.

Amanda awoke from her dream screaming, and breathing hard, she couldn't believe this nightmare was all coming back to her, she layed there balled up as she cried from fear, and anger at the situation she was is in. She walked into her bathroom, and began to get ready for the work day, she pulled her oversized t-shirt off, and threw it the ground exposing her nearly nude body, she examined the bruising around her ribs and abdomen that Nick had caused her, and then down at her cuts across her thighs that she had caused herself. She sighed and stopped herself from crying again as she got in the shower.

-Meanwhile at the Squad Room-

"H-hi, I was told to come here to, uhm..to report a-a rape." The blonde battered woman said as she stood in the middle of the room clinching her coat together.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson, follow me." Olivia spoke as she took the woman back to the interrogation room.

"Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked as they set down.

"My na-name's Clarissa, Clarissa Royal." Clarissa spoke as she stared at the table.

"And did this happen to you?" Olivia asked as she gave Clarissa that look, the look of comfort, and that everything was okay now.

"Y-yes." Clarissa said crying.

"Your very brave to come in here, and talk with me, I want you to know that, now, did this happen recently?" Olivia asked knowing the answer but trying to figure out when exactly this had happened.

"Ye-yes, last, last night.." Clarissa spoke through her tears.

"Alright, have you gone to the Doctor yet? and have you taken a shower?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"No, and..No." Clarissa replied.

"Okay, well if your willing, this is good news, we can get a rape kit performed, this will help put this sick creep away, and if you have any serious injuries the Doctor can help, I would be with you every step of the way." Olivia said hoping that Clarissa's answer would be yes. Just then Nick barged in, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were blood-shot, and his hair was a mess. "Nick, what the hell?" Olivia asked quietly as she pushed him out of the interrogation room, she could smell the alcohol on him.

"What, Cragen said we had a case." Nick said.

"Yea, but you don't barge in on an interview with a vic, you know that." Olivia said getting pissy with him, "and why do you reek of Alcohol, have you even been home?" She asked as she turned away from and opened the door to the interrogation room, Clarissa came running out. "Clarissa, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"I-I...I gotta go." Clarissa said as she looked at Nick.

"Dammit, Nick." Olivia said folding her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes. Olivia left Nick alone, and walked back into the Squad room, Fin was the only one in there at this point. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Olivia asked Fin.

"Oh yea baby girl, you know you can." Fin said putting his paper work to the side.

"Well it's about Nick, and Amanda...there's just something, it's not right...I don't know what it is, I just know there's something." Olivia spoke quietly.

"Yea, I noticed something was up with Amanda, she seems more timid lately, and stand-offish, and Nick, well he's just become a damn dunk." Fin spoke.

"Yea, but I think there's more to it than that." Olivia said as she stared at the ground.

"Well what are you thinking?" He asked, just then Amanda came in.

"Hey guys." She spoke softly, as she resisted the urge to double over from the pain in her stomach.

"Hey Amanda, I called you like eight times yesterday." Liv spoke as she walked over to her desk.

"Yea, and I got all of your voicemail's Liv, I was just having a off night, and didn't want to be bothered, sorry." Amanda spoke.

"Well, if you ever wanna talk, you know I'm here for you, so me and Fin were just discussing Nick, don't you think somethings up with him?" Olivia asked.

"I-I...haven't noticed..I suppose.." Amanda lied.

"He's in the back trying to pull himself together, he came in reeking of alcohol, and looking like he hadn't slept in a day, plus he came into the interrogation room when I was talking to a Vic and scared her off, good thing I got her name, so we can find her." Olivia spoke. Amanda just nodded, on the verge of tears as she saw Nick come out from the back.

"What's going on?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, Me and Amanda here were just about to go talk to the Vic that you scared off earlier." Olivia spoke with attitude, still mad at her partner.

"Well, I'll go with you..I'm your partner." Nick insisted.

"Oh No you aren't." Cragen said interrupting. "Your being temporarily suspended without pay until you can get your act straightened up." He added.

"What? you can't do this to me." Nick said raising his voice, this made Amanda jump, and Oliva wonder why she did. "Fine, I'm leaving." Nick said pissed as he stormed out of the prescient.

"Amanda, Liv...you got this?" Cragen asked. They nodded their heads.

A/N: So, what do you think? Thanks for all reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Nick left the squad room in a rage, he went straight to the park, he knew he'd find someone to take his rage out on there, someone thin, blonde, athletic, someone who resembled Amanda until he could finally have her, he reached the park and took no time to find his second victim.

"Hey, I'm a detective, with the NYPD, can you come with me?" He asked the blond-haired woman who was leaned over to tie her shoe.

"Uhm, sure...whats the problem?" She asked as she followed him into the restrooms area.

"Oh nothing, I just" Nick said before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into the men's restroom, putting a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "I just think your very pretty, you remind me of someone I know." He said before beginning his vicious attack.

"Amanda, is there something you aren't telling me?" Liv asked before they got out of the car as they reached the hospital.

"N-No.." Amanda lied as she exited the car quickly to avoid any other questions. Liv just shrugged as she she followed Amanda's lead.

"I just want you to know, if there is...you can talk to me, okay?" Liv asked.

"I-I know..but theirs nothing.." Amanda replied.

"Okay, so hopefully the Vic will be more willing to talk, since she checked herself into the hospital and all." Liv said as they walked in and flashed their badges.

"We're here for Clarissa." Liv said quietly to a nurse who showed Liv and Amanda to her room.

"Thanks." Liv said to the nurse before knocking on Clarissa's door.

"Hi, Clarissa, remember me?" Liv asked gently.

Clarissa was shaking, and pale white "Yea, I-I do.." Clarissa spoke up.

"Can we talk?" Amanda asked gently.

"I-I don't think I can, I don't remember anything.." Clarissa said lying.

"Well, are you sure...I mean you knew what happened earlier." Liv said sweetly.

"I just, I think you two should leave..I don't- I don't wanna talk, please." Clarissa begged.

"Fine, that's fine..but if you need or want to talk, here's my card, please don't hesitate to call." Liv said before handing Clarissa her card and then exiting her room.

"Detectives?" A nurse called out.

"Yes, we're with Special Victims unit." Amanda said flashing her badge, along with Liv.

"We just got a Vic, the assault just happened." The nurse explained taking them down the hall to a woman's room.

"She hasn't talked a lot yet, but she told us she was raped, whoever did this, is a real sicko, she's covered in bruises." the nurse explained before letting them in her room.

"Oh my..god." Liv said seeing the woman's face, and body.

"Hi, we're detectives with Special Victims Unit, can you please talk to us, tell us what happened?" Liv asked as she set beside the woman's bed, the woman was shaking.

"I-I was raped..." She spat out.

"Did you know the man?" Liv asked.

"No...he-he said he was a cop or something like that, and to follow him..I'm so stupid." the woman cried out.

"Your not stupid sweetie, can you tell us what he looked like?" Liv asked.

"Uhm...dark hair, average height and build, he might of been Mexican? I don't know, I wasn't paying that much attention." the vic explained.

"Your doing great sweetheart, can you tell us exactly how it happened?" Liv asked.

"Well, I was tieing my shoe in the park, I was going for a run, he came up to me, flashed his badge and told me he was a cop, and then, I followed him, he pushed me into the men's restroom and he-he...he raped me..." She explained.

"You are so brave, I want you to know that, and coming to the hospital was a very good thing." Liv said as she reached for the woman's hand.

"You better watch out.." the woman explained as she looked over at Amanda.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"He told me that I reminded him of someone, that's why he did this to me, he said it was because I was blonde." the woman said as she dried her tears from her cheeks.

"That's very helpful, is there anything else he said or asked you say?" Liv asked writing down all this information.

"Uhm...he kept calling me 'Amanda'.." the woman said shaking her head.

"Amanda?, hmm." Liv said. Just then Amanda ran out of the room, her hand clutched her stomach, and she felt sick.

"Oh god, it can't be? it couldn't be?" Amanda asked herself as she ran into the bathroom.

"Amanda, hold on, Amanda?" Liv was yelling to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Liv said opening the bathroom door to see Amanda crying on the floor. "Amanda, what is it? whats happened? please..tell me." Liv asked as she set beside her friend and tried to comfort her, as her body shook in her arms.

"I think...I-" Amanda said through her sobs.

"What is it Amanda, honey?" Liv questioned.

"I think I know who did this..." Amanda spat out, before she began gagging and leaned over the toilet.

"Calm down sweetie, it's gonna be okay, who do you think did this?" Liv asked as she rubbed Amanda's back.

"I-I can't tell you..I'm sorry Liv." Amanda spoke before falling to the floor again, and crying.

"You can tell me, did he hurt you? Amanda?" Liv asked. Amanda looked into Liv's eyes and then down at her stomach, and lifted up her shirt exposing the bruises.

"Oh my god...who-who did this?" Liv begged to know as her eyes filled with tears.

A/N: Well is Amanda gonna confine in Liv? Will nick be stopped before he gets what he really wants? Thanks for all the support and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

"Amanda, please?" Liv continued to beg as she looked at Amanda's bruised abdomen, and then at Amanda's tear soaked face.

"I-I-I can't...please don't make me." Amanda cried out as she covered her stomach back up.

"Amanda, whoever did this, I'll go and castrate him myself, just tell me." Liv said hoping to get an answer from Liv.

"Hello?" they heard a voice call out followed by knocking.

"Occupied." Liv yelled out before helping Amanda to her feet. "Listen, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine, but please, please just stay with me? it would make me feel better." Liv said as she took a wet paper towel and washed Amanda's face gently for her.

Amanda shook her head and agreed "O-Okay, I will..." She spoke before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, thank you, we'll go back to the prescient fill in Cap. on our vic, and then go to your apartment and get your things." Liv spoke sweetly before opening the bathroom door, and following Amanda out.

-Amanda's Apartment-

"Hey, I'm just gonna wait out here for you, is that okay? Gotta call Bri." Liv asked.

"Yea, hey...thanks." Amanda said forcing a smile.

"No problem." Liv said smiling back.

"Hey Bri." Amanda heard Liv speak into her cell before reaching her apartment door.

"I should just tell her..." Amanda said to herself quietly while resisting the urge to cry again. Amanda walked around her apartment gathering her clothes, toiletries and everything in between, she was packing up the last of her things when she heard a squeak in the floor.

"Hello, Liv?" Amanda called out, her heart pounding as her mind went back to her nightmares.

"Liv?" She called out again, hearing footsteps. She put her hand on her hip, reaching for her gun, "dammit." she said quietly remembering that she had left it with Liv. She walked out of her bedroom, and looked into her hallway "come on, get it together." Amanda said shaking her head as she turned around and went back for her bag.

"Hey there sweet thing." Nick said appearing in her doorway.

"N-N-Nick...what...ar-" Amanda said as her lip began to tremble.

Nick put his finger up to her lips "Shhh baby, wouldn't want Liv to get suspicious." He said before wrapping his whole hand around her mouth, and pulling his gun out. "Now, why is Liv taking you to her house?" Nick asked pushing the gun into her temple. Amanda let her tears fall, and she put her hands up as to surrender.

"Nick." Amanda said as he took his hand from her mouth "Liv doesn't know, I swear." She said trying to get away from his grip.

"I-She-I.." Amanda tried to find the words to say, but fear over took her and she just cried.

"Oh shut up." Nick said before pistol-whipping the side of her head, knocking her to the floor.

"Nick, I...please."Amanda said putting her hands in front of her face as he lunged at her.

"Get the fuck up you whore." Nick said as he pulled her up by her hair.

"OLIVIA...OLI-." Amanda yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Oh that was a dumb move." Nick said as he slammed her body against the wall, causing her to hit her head on her mirror.

"Amanda? are you okay, I thought-" Olivia's mouth dropped as she walked in and saw Amanda lying on the floor, and Nick holding his gun to her head. " Nick...what the hell..it's just me." Liv said putting her hands up.

"Just give me your fucking gun, Liv." Nick said angrily.

"Okay, it's alright..what happened?" Liv asked handing Nick her gun.

"Thanks, and Don't worry about it." Nick said before slamming the back of Liv's on gun into the back of her head, causing her to pass out.

"Stupid, stupid bitches." Nick said standing over Liv, and Amanda. "Now what am I gonna do with you?" Nick said brushing Liv's cheek with the back of his hand. "Ahh.." Nick said as he saw Liv's cuffs. Nick dragged Liv off into the Kitchen, opened the cabinet under the sink, and cuffed her to the pipes. "That should do it." Nick said laughing evilly before giving Liv a kick in the side. "Now for you, sleeping beauty." Nick said as he leaned into Amanda, giving her a long passionate kiss before picking her up, and taking her to her bedroom. "I've waited a long time for this." Nick said as he layed Amanda on her bed, and began cuffing her to her own headboard, "are you ready for this?" He asked her sweetly as he watched her eyes start to flutter open.

"HELP, HELLLLLP, HELLLLLPPPP." Liv was screaming from the kitchen.

"That stupid fucking whore." Nick said to himself as he grabbed the gun off Amanda's dresser.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nick yelled at Liv as he got closer, and closer to Liv with the gun.

"Nick, are you crazy? Where's Amanda?" Liv asked very unselfishly.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's about to get something that's been coming her way awhile." Nick said smiling evilly as he grabbed a kitchen towel and began folding it in half until it would fit around Liv's mouth.

"Did you do that to Amanda? her stomach? what are-" Liv was quieted with a slap to the mouth, and a towel being shoved into her mouth.

"Now, you be a good girl, while I go take care of Amanda like I did the other women." Nick said smiling down at Liv.

A/N: Well how's that for a twist? Thanks for all the reviews, and stay tuned to find out what Nick's gonna do to Amanda &amp; Liv, and if and how they get out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears were falling from Olivia's eyes, every cry, every moan, every slap she heard come from Amanda's bedroom felt like a poisoned dart to her heart. She was still trying to get loose from her own cuffs, she could feel her blood trickle down her wrists as she tried to break free.

Amanda was face down in her bed, Nick was on top of her, pushing himself in and out of tried to pretend this wasn't happening, but she couldn't, she felt every vile thing he did to her. She cried out and whimpered from the pain, as she started to pray, not for herself but for Olivia, as she hoped Nick wouldn't do these same things to her.

"Mmm. I've waited to long to have you, You know that?" Nick whispered into he ear as he slowed down his motions, and turned her over. "Those pretty blue eyes, and that blonde hair, you're just too perfect for me not to have." He said before entering her again.

Amanda had no more fight in her, she laid there motionless as Nick took pieces of her soul with every push into her.

"You know, you could give me a little something, come on, Amanda." Nick said egging her on, he slapped her face, "Nothing?" He said before taking a full on swing at her face. Nick crawled off of Amanda, who wasn't putting up a fight anymore. "You're no fun, I guess I'll go see what I can get from Liv." Nick said with a evil smile.

"No, wait." Amanda said, she didn't want him to hurt Olivia, "I'll fight back, I'll put up a fight, don't go." She couldn't believe her own words as she spoke them.

"Nah, I'm done with you for now, whore." Nick said before slamming her gun into the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"Olivia!" Nick yelled out as he began walking her way, he had just finished with amanda, his pants were unzipped, and his shirt was off. "What shall I do with you?" Nick asks as he leans down, and cusps Olivia's chin in his hand.

She stared into his eyes, she wasn't going to show him any fear, though her eyes were glossy and cheeks were wet, she was sad for her friend, not him. With him she was furious, she only saw red.

Nick pulled the kitchen towel out from Olivia's mouth, "What do you think we should do?" Nick asks her, as he started to unbutton her blouse.

"You're a sick piece of shit, you know that?" Olivia snarled at Nick, she breathed heavy as he unbuttoned the last button on her blouse, exposing her bra.

"Oh, you're just jealous, huh? Well... your not really my type, but I could look past that, for you, Liv." Nick said as he grabbed Olivia by her hair.

"You don't wanna do this, Nick." Olivia tried to talk him down, she was terrified he would do to her what he just did to Amanda, but she was trying to be fearless.

"Don't I?" He whispered in her ear before he began kissing her neck.

"No..." Olivia kneed him in the balls, "You really don't." She said in a tough voice.

"You fucking bitch!" Nick yelled out as he grabbed himself, "You'll pay for that." He says as he gets back on his knees.

"uh." Olivia groaned out as he pistol whipped her, "that all you got, tough guy." She said as she spit out blood.

"You know what, you cunt." Nick was furious at her reaction, he began to pull her pants off viciously, followed by her underware. "I'm gonna teach you." He said as he pulled down his own pants.

"Don't Nick...No.. don't do this." Olivia swallowed her hard, her tauntings hadn't worked out in her favor.

"Oh, now you wanna beg." He said he forcefully pushed her thighs apart, and put himself inside Olivia.

"Get the fuck off of her." Amanda yells out through tears and a bloody mouth.

Olivia is in shock, she was trying to be tough, she thought she could play him, she could only cry out.

"Dammit Nick, off of her." Amanda cried hard as she put the gun against his head.

"Woah, now, I'm just giving her a little taste of what I gave you." Nick smiled up at Amanda, "No need to be jealous sweetie, now put down th-." Amanda fired a round, hitting the wall.

Nick jumped off of Olivia, and pulled up his pants, "Come on now, give me the gun." Nick tried to reason with the beaten and raped Amanda. "If I give you this gun, it's gonna be down your fucking throat." Amanda said angrily as she took a step causing Nick to jump, "Give me the keys." Amanda said, her hand held out. Nick threw the keys at her, and tried to run out, "No, you don't get off that easy." Amanda said as she shot Nick in the back of his leg, he fell to the ground.

By then you could here sirens, and see lights flashing, the next thing they all saw was a swat team. Olivia and Amanda half dressed were lying on the kitchen floor together, holding each other as they cried and tried to soothe on another, Nick was lying a few feet away from the groaning in pain.

**A/N: Shit, am I sorry about not updating in like forever, but I'm back at it, all other stories on my account will be updated asap as well, but was trying to update the most requested first! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, is this how you thought things would go? Stay tuned, in next chapter's we'll be exploring the aftermath, trials, and how everyone moves on from this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Amanda's Apartment **

The swat team came busting in a matter of seconds after Nick was shot, everything was happening so fast, and Olivia and Amanda didn't have hardly anytime to think.

"Ma'am, Ma'am!" A man was basically yelling at Amanda, who still had the gun in her hands. "Put the weapon down, you're safe, it's okay, just put the gun down." He insisted.

Amanda looked up at him, she only had a shirt on, she was bleeding, her hair stuck to her face in patches of dried tears and blood. She saw his lips moving, but it was like she was at the ocean, all she could hear was what sounded like crashing waves. The man knelt down in front of Amanda, who was beside Olivia, he motioned for her to put the gun down. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, and she laid the gun on the ground, fresh tears began to fall down her face. Once the gun was removed paramedics came flooding in, they got Nick out first, seeing as he was the one with a bullet in him.

"Your neighbor called in what she thought was a home invasion, she said whoever lives here was a cop, is that true?" The officer asks her quickly.

"We both are." Amanda finally spoke.

"We all were." Olivia corrected Amanda through her tears.

They were both still in shock as the paramedics had them each put on gurneys, covered them with a blanket, and had them headed to a hospital.

"Look here." One of the men spoke, as he held up a badge he found in the living room.

"Sex crimes? Now there's a first.." The other man replied, "Damn shame." He added as they began to collect and bag evidence.

**Hospital**

"I'll just need your clothes, please place them in this brown bag, and then get changed into this gown, I'll be back in a few minutes." Two different nurses spoke in a caring manner, one in Olivia's room, and one in Amanda's room.

Two sets of tears fell from two set's of eyes, tears of pain, and discomfort, and tears for one another. Two strong women, who had just been broken by someone they thought they could trust, someone they thought was a friend.

Light knocking on Olivia's door pierced her ears, she cleared her throat, and pulled the thin white blanket up to her neck, "Come in..." She said with shame and disgust.

"Alright, so I'm gonna begin to collect hairs, fluids, and check for any damage." A nurse said as she set at the end of Olivia's bed, "Just put your feet together for me, and then spread your legs open." The nurse asked gently, guiding her through a process she had seen so many times.

In a room a few feet away the same questions, and evidence was being taken from Amanda, who hadn't been able to stop crying the entire time, she had tried to wrap her mind around everything that had happened to her, and Olivia, and of course Nick's other victims. She thought back on her time in Atlanta, and this just made her cry even more, "how? how could this happen again to me?" she questions herself.

"Alright, we are all done down here, now I'll just need to get a hair sample from you, and scrape underneath your nails, and then you can go home." The nurse explained with sympathy.

Olivia was just staring blankly into space, she wasn't herself anymore, Nick of all people had taken away a part of her, and she wasn't sure how'd she get back to herself again, if ever.

"I'm Detective Tutuola, I'm with sex crimes, I'm here for Olivia Benson, and Amanda Rollins." Fin explained to the nurse at the window, showing her his badge.

"Right this way, Detective." The nurse said guiding him through the back of the emergency room.

"Thank you." He spoke out, he wasn't sure what had happened quite yet, only that they were both in the hospital, and he had heard something of a sex crime.

Olivia hears a knock on her door, she's dressed, setting on the edge of the bed at this point, her arms at her side, she looks lifeless, "yea.." she barley speaks out in response to the knocking.

"It's me, Fin." He spoke gently to her, "Can I come in, Liv?" He asks.

Olivia doesn't say a word for a few seconds, she's thinking about how she'll possibly explain this to Fin, finally she let's out another faint word, "sure."

When Fin stepped into her room, he couldn't help but be speechless at first, there she was, the strongest, most fearless detective he had known, and she looked almost completely different to him, not in actual looks, this was something deeper, it was her fighting spirit. She had a bruise on her cheek that was the first sign of the attack he saw, followed by her bandaged wrists, were she had been cuffed, he walked closer to her, as he took it al in, "Liv, what happened?" Fin asks as he steps in front of the defeated, broken, burnette.

Olivia couldn't find it in her to say anything to him, so she started to cry.

"Liv, Olivia...what happened? Please tell me, where's Amanda?" He asks worried.

Olivia looked up at Fin, she found some comfort in his soft brown eyes. "I-ah-four...room..four." She could barely speak those words.

"Okay, let's go get Amanda, and let's get you two out of here." Fin says as he tries to help Olivia up, he could tell this was bad as she immediately jumped back in fear when he tried to touch her.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." Fin immediately felt guilty, he was only trying to help but he knew that with these types of cases this was one of the worst things he could do.

Fin wasn't even angry yet, all he could think about was his friends, 'his girls', he couldn't believe what had happened, but he needed to see them both, and take care of them for now.

**A/N: This even makes me sad to write. Even harder times for our detectives in the next chapters, what would you like to see happen? Nick behind bars, or maybe worse for what he's done? Let me know what you guys think, and thank you for the reviews! **

'


End file.
